O brilho de duas estrelas
by Anninha.G
Summary: Sasuke se aproximou de mim e selou demoradamente meus lábios com os dele. E assim ele disse que me amava. E que não só comemoraríamos os quatro anos da volta dele, mas sim, o nascimento dos nossos filhos."


Minha primeira oneshot do universo de Naruto. Em que Sasuke e Sakura estão casados *---*

Ficou bem fofinha. Eu realmente espero que gostem.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. E sim, ao Masashi Kishimoto.

-

**O brilho de duas estrelas**

escrito por: Anna Gonçalves

-

-

Era uma manhã calma e quente. O sol entrava pela janela aberta e esquentava meus pés descobertos. Abri meus olhos lentamente para que pudesse acostumar com a claridade recente e o encontrei adormecido ao meu lado. Uchiha Sasuke, meu adorado e mais amado marido. Já faz alguns anos que Sasuke havia voltado para Konoha. Depois de intensas lutas e conversas, conseguimos fazê-lo voltar ao normal.

Não era possível trazer sua família de volta, isso é óbvio. Mas dissemos que éramos sua família, pessoas que o amava, que dariam sua vida por ele. Pessoas que por mais que ele quisesse quebrar seus laços, nunca foi quebrado. Somos essas pessoas, as pessoas que decidimos ser sua família.

Tristemente eu pensava naquele passado obscuro. Sasuke deixou tudo para trás no momento em que chamou Naruto de dobe, me chamou de irritante e chamou Kakashi de sensei. Nos chamou de família.

Ele me surpreendeu ainda mais ao, alguns meses após sua volta, ter reconstruído o bairro Uchiha e ter nos convidado para morar no mesmo. Naruto em uma casa e eu... Na casa dele. Nesse dia ele me correspondeu, naquele dia ele me disse que me ama e me pediu em casamento. Nunca havia visto Sasuke corar e quando o vi, o amor que eu sinto por ele havia aumentado exageradamente. Óbvio que eu disse sim, não é atoa que estou dormindo ao seu lado, na nossa casa.

Tentei me levantar, como todos os dias eu tive a mesma dificuldade. Esse barrigão me impossibilita de me levantar rapidamente.

Senti um braço me envolver...

- Ohayou Gozaimasu Sasuke kun. _– sorri para meu marido_

- Bom dia. Aonde pensa que vai?

- Ao banheiro. Estou muito apertada.

- Hm... – _ele me puxou para perto dele, só que não foi tão perto já que minha barriga atrapalhava nossa aproximação_ – Já estou cansado dessa barriga. Não está na hora dessa criança nascer?

- Quando for a hora ele virá Sasuke kun. Não se preocupe. Agora eu realmente preciso ir ao banheiro.

- Estou com saudades de você, só preciso de alguns minutos. Você consegue segurar por alguns minutos.

- Está louco? _– exaltei a voz_ – Se eu ficar muito tempo sem ir ao banheiro a bexiga irá fazer pressão e acabará afetando o bebê.

- Está bem... _– ele bufou de raiva_ – Vá logo.

- Eu também não vejo a hora dessa barriga sumir, eu também estou com saudades de você.

Beijei-o demoradamente e depois fui para o banheiro.

Olhei para meu reflexo no espelho. Sasuke tinha razão, já estava na hora dessa criança nascer... Se Tsunade sama ainda estivesse viva, ela poderia me ajudar.

Sinto sua falta mestra.

Após Tsunade ter morrido, Konoha prosperou. Kakashi sensei ocupou o posto de Hokage, mandou prender todos os conselheiros que ordenaram a morte de todos do clã Uchiha. Era o único jeito de fazer com que Sasuke não persistisse nessa idéia de vingança. Kakashi sensei puniu-os com sabedoria...

Parei com meus devaneios e fiz minhas necessidades. Saí do banheiro e me dirigi para a cozinha. Nem precisava me preocupar em fazer o café da manhã, desde do dia que soube que eu estava grávida, Sasuke me mimava ao máximo. E posso até afirmar, ele aprendeu a fazer um café da manhã muito saboroso.

- Dobe acabou de sair... – _ele me falou_

- E porque ele não entrou?

- Estava ocupado. Está ajudando Hinata a preparar algumas coisas.

- Preparando algumas coisas? _– olhei intrigada_

- Hoje fazem quatro anos que eu voltei para Konoha. Naruto quer fazer uma festa para comemorar...

- Puxa... Quatro anos. E ele veio falar apenas isso? Não deveria ser surpresa?

- Ele sabe que não gosto de festividades, mas falou que era não só comemoração dos quatro anos, mas também... _– ele me beijou_ – Porque o herdeiro dos Uchiha está chegando. Não poderia faltar a uma comemoração que é sobre nosso filho.

- Pode ser também nossa filha.

- Não me importo qual for o sexo. Essa criança é fruto do nosso amor, isso é o que importa.

- Eu te amo Sasuke kun. Te amo muito.

- Não sou digno de tanto amor. _– sorriu_ – Eu te amo muito mais.

- Acho que eu deveria ir ao hospital, essa criança está mesmo demorando.

- Podemos ir após termos ido à casa de sua mãe.

- Mamãe? E por quê?

- Dobe também me disse que sua mãe está nos esperando.

- O que será que ela quer? _– franzi as sobrancelhas_ – Ela também lhe chamou, porque mamãe faria isso?

- Talvez para jogar mais uma vez na minha cara que eu tirei a pureza da filha dela, que a levei pro mal caminho, que ela merecia alguém melhor... E você sabe o resto. _– Sasuke suspirou_

- Eiii... Ela não tem o direito de se meter na minha vida, eu já sou bem grandinha e decido fazer o que quiser. Eu o amo e isso é o que importa.

- Já lhe falei que você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida?

- Já falou sim. _– falei manhosamente_ – Mas já faz tanto tempo...

Sasuke sorriu e se aproximou para me beijar. No meu ouvido escutei-o murmurar eu te amo, depois disso não escutei mais nada. Só senti...

x-x-x

No caminho da casa de minha mãe, eu e Sasuke andávamos pelas ruas de Konoha com as mãos dadas. É bom escutar os cidadãos lhe desejando bom dia, não nos chamando mais de traidores. Sim, eu acabei sendo considerada uma traidora. Por ter me casado com Sasuke eles me julgaram sem nem pensar duas vezes. É fácil julgar quando não estão presentes na situação.

Sasuke parou e tive que parar também. Fiquei surpresa ao ver que já tínhamos chegado. Ele apertou um pouco minha mão, a tensão em seu corpo aumentou também.

Com minha outra mão acariciei seu braço.

- Eu já lutei com tantos inimigos horríveis, já aturo sua mãe por tanto tempo... Mas mesmo assim, ainda não consigo tomar coragem para atravessar essa porta.

- Não se preocupe. _– falei sorrindo_ – Vai dar tudo certo.

Bati duas vezes na porta. Não demorou muito, minha mãe logo apareceu. Deu um sorriso brilhante e alegre para mim e olhou mortalmente para Sasuke.

- Uchiha, por que você não trouxe minha filha no colo? _– ela perguntou_ – Estando esperando um filho seu e você faz com que ela caminhe nesse sol e por tanto tempo. Que tipo de marido é você? Não está ligando para sua mulher e nem para seu filho...

- Senhora Haruno...

- Entre meu amor. – _ela me abraçou_ – Sente-se e eu lhe farei um suco.

Se eu não estivesse puxando Sasuke comigo, tenho certeza que minha mãe iria fechar a porta na cara dele. Nós dois nos sentamos e alguns segundos depois ela apareceu com um copo na mão. Me entregando o suco ela se sentou.

- E o suco do Sasuke, mamãe?

- Ohhh! Ele também queria? _– ela pôs a mão na boca_ – A cozinha é logo ali.

- Não quero suco nenhum. _– Sasuke bufou_

- Porque nos chamou?

- Tenho que ter motivos para ver minha adorável filha e meu doce neto?

- Ele ainda não nasceu mamãe...

- Mas logo nascerá. Olha o tamanho da sua barriga, não duvido nada que seja gêmeos.

- Gêmeos? _– engasguei_ – Tem certeza?

- Essa barriga está tão enorme que tenho minhas dúvidas. _– ela olhou para Sasuke_ – Você demorou tanto para esquecer aquela idiotice de vingança, mas foi rápido para fazer gêmeos em minha filha. Para desvirtuá-la.

- Mamãe!

- Tudo bem Sakura. Eu não ligo...

- Que bom. Agora você irá me ajudar a pegar uma coisa. Por isso que eu também lhe chamei.

- E por que eu deveria fazer algo para você? _– ele falou friamente_

- Porque sou mãe da sua esposa e se não fizer o que eu mando, posso tirá-la de você.

- Está enganada. _– levantei-me_ – Não pode fazer nada mamãe.

- Ah eu posso. Como você falou, eu sou sua mãe. Venha logo Uchiha.

Segui juntamente com Sasuke para onde minha mãe estava o chamando. Fomos para o quintal da nossa casa, onde havia uma coisa rosa se movimentando com muita dificuldade.

- Pegue-o. _– mamãe mandou_

Sasuke olhou para mim com uma expressão deprimente. Eu sorri envergonha para ele. Mamãe gritou mais vez e Sasuke foi pegar o porco.

- Sakura minha filha, você tem certeza de que quer continuar com esse aí? _– ela se aproximou de mim – _Você pode vir morar comigo, eu irei lhe ajudar com essa criança. Não precisamos dele.

- Eu o amo mamãe. E nunca o abandonarei.

- Ele não é bom para você...

- Eii! – _ele nos interrompeu e bufou –_ O que diabos eu faço com esse porco?

- Agora o mate e leve-o para o açougue.

- Mas o que...

- Mãe, isso não é o trabalho dele.

- Se ele não fizer isso, vou ficar ainda mais chateada com ele. _– ela cruzou os braços_ – Já é um meio do Uchiha ganhar pontos comigo.

- Posso matá-lo, mas não levarei a açougue nenhum. Temos outras coisas para fazer.

- E o que pode ser mais importante do que você conquistar sua sogra?

- A saúde daqueles que eu mais amo. – _ele foi curto, mas foi algo que me fez corar e meu coração acelerar._

- Sakura... Aonde vocês vão?

- Ao hospital. Iremos ver se está tudo bem, ver se não está demorando muito para essa criança nascer.

- Entendo. – _ela sorriu_ – Sasuke, deixe isso aí. Eu irei pedir para alguém fazer esse trabalho. Leve minha filha e meu neto para o hospital.

- Eu não me importo em fazer senhora Haruno...

- Por favor, me chame de Isuzu. Devem ir logo, mais tarde há uma festa para vocês irem, certo?

- Obrigada mãe. – _abracei-a_.

Nos despedimos de minha mãe e fomos para o hospital. Sasuke ainda permanecia calado, o encarei.

- O que foi? _– ele me perguntou_

- Está muito calado.

- Essa foi a primeira vez que ela me chamou de Sasuke. O que entrou no corpo da sua mãe?

- Não seja malvado. _– bati levemente no seu braço e o vi sorrir_ – Acho que ela começou a gostar de você.

Continuamos a andar tranquilamente. O ar pacifico de Konoha me encantava. Chegamos ao hospital e fomos logo ver Shizune. Ela é a responsável por mim e por meu bebê, não é Tsunade sama, mas consegue ocupar um vazio que deixou.

- Sakura, Sasuke! Já está na hora? _– ela me perguntou_

- Esse é o problema Shizune, essa barriga está imensa e essa criança ainda não nenhum sinal de que vai nascer.

- Está se sentindo bem?

- Sim. Até demais.

- Está tudo bem Sakura, não se preocupe. – _sorriu –_ Está tudo bem com o bebê. Não fique tão nervosa.

- Shizune, _- Sasuke falou_ – tem chances de serem gêmeos?

- Gêmeos? _– ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas_ – Só mesmo com um exame detalhado para saber.

- Não são gêmeos. Eu sinto isso. Não é necessário se preocupar.

Ninei minha barriga carinhosamente. Pedi para Sasuke me levar para almoçar, já que estou com muita fome. Almoçamos em um restaurante e lógico que Sasuke me fez comer a comida mais leve e saudável que havia naquele cardápio. Era injusto eu ter de comer uma salada com frango enquanto ele comia um grande sanduíche. Só por causa disso, nosso filho irá nascer com a cara de um sanduíche.

Enquanto andávamos para casa, Naruto nos barrou e nos puxou para a casa dele. Nos puxou dizendo que já era hora da festa e que já deveríamos estar lá. Claro que Sasuke ordenou para que Naruto saísse de perto de mim, meu amigo loiro não o obedeceu. Naruto nunca obedece ao que meu marido diz. Fato.

Enquanto andávamos para a casa de Naruto, senti um movimento dentro de mim. Parei atônita. Sasuke se virou e percebeu minha expressão.

- Ele se mexeu_... – murmurei_

- AHHH! Viram? Ele também está feliz por essa festa.

- Sakura... Acho melhor irmos para casa. _– Sasuke falou_

- Não é necessário Sasuke kun. Nosso filho é animado como o tio baka dele.

Naruto sorriu. Voltamos a andar, chegamos naquela casa colorida, iluminada e cheia de pessoas que nós conhecemos. Entramos, cumprimentamos e eu fui logo atacar a comida. É assim mesmo, nós grávidas comemos muito. Por um momento que Sasuke saiu do meu lado para falar com o Kakashi sensei, senti uma dor aguda no meu ventre. Automaticamente abaixei minhas mãos numa tentativa de apartar a dor. Inútil. Trinta segundos depois novamente a mesma dor, o chão abaixo de mim estava molhado. A bolsa havia estourado. Céus. Onde Sasuke está neste exato momento.

- Sakura chan? _– Hinata se aproximou_ – Está tudo bem?

- Sasuke... Chame Sasuke.

- Ele... Kami sama. O bebê está nascendo.

Vi Hinata desaparecer no meio de tanta gente, escutei os berros de Naruto, vi meu marido empurrar tudo e todos para poder chegar até mim. E em intervalos bem menores as dores vinham com mais intensidade. Sasuke me segurou em seus braços e fomos rapidamente para o hospital. Eu gemia de dor.

- Mas que droga. Está vendo dobe, graças a essa sua festa maldita.

- Não é minha culpa, ele queria festejar também. _– Naruto sorriu_

- Dá para andar mais rápido, está doendo. _– gritei_

Senti Sasuke acelerar seus passos. Chegamos no hospital e encontramos Shizune na recepção, logo de imediato ela percebeu minha situação e ordenou para os enfermeiros para que me colocassem na sala de operação. Sasuke hesitou ao ver os enfermeiros se aproximarem, gritei novamente e isso o fez me entregar. Ele beijou minha testa e disse: "Finalmente nossos filhos irão nascer"

Depois disso senti uma picada em minhas costas.

Não demorou muito, escutei um choro fino. Um choro lindo. Vi eles levarem para outra sala meu amado bebê para limparem, ah como eu quero ele perto de mim. Nos meus braços.

Meus olhos finalmente derramaram as lágrimas que estavam guardadas.

Surpreendeu-me ao escutar outro choro. Virei para frente rapidamente e vi Shizune com outra criança em seus braços.

- Sasuke sabia dessa possibilidade. _– ela sorriu_ – São gêmeos Sakura.

Ela entregou novamente o bebê para os enfermeiros limparem. Sorri. É por isso que ele não ficou surpreso quando minha mãe comentou. Ele já sabia.

Os enfermeiros voltaram com meus bebês nos braços, me entregaram um em cada braço. Olhei para os dois, os dois mais preciosos em minha vida.

- Chame Sasuke. _– pedi_ – Eu não quero passar por isso sozinha.

Shizune assentiu positivamente com a cabeça e segundos após ter saído para chamar meu marido, ele passou pela porta e quando me viu, sorriu. Um sorriso tão lindo, um sorriso raro. O meu sorriso. Atrás dele Naruto quicava de animação.

- Não consegui impedi-lo_. – Shizune se desculpava_

- Tudo bem, ele é o tio.

Sasuke e Naruto se aproximaram. Permiti que Sasuke os visse primeiro, os aninhasse primeiro. Já que ele é o pai, depois ele mesmo entregou uma das crianças para Naruto.

- Eu tenho um menino. _– Naruto sorriu –_ E você tem qual?

- Não são objetos dobe. É uma garotinha, com os olhos da mãe.

- Acho que esse irá se parecer com você teme, espero que não cresça e fique feio como o pai.

- Naruto! _– falei com raiva_

- Nada do que ele disser vai fazer diferença, são lindos.

- Como você sabia que eram gêmeos? _– perguntei_

- Sua mãe é uma pessoa sábia. _– sorriu_

Sasuke se aproximou de mim e selou demoradamente meus lábios com os dele. E assim ele disse que me amava. E que não só comemoraríamos os quatro anos da volta dele, mas sim, o nascimento dos nossos filhos.

_O amor é um brilho de uma estrela lá no alto, que acende o fogo do coração na constelação dos apaixonados._


End file.
